Aroma Region
The second region of the game is under siege by a mysterious outbreak of Shadow Pokémon. The player is able to capture Shadow Pokémon from other trainers in order to save them from the disease. The Aroma region is accessible after the completion of all Sigil Halls in the Vesryn region and is reached via the train in Blackfist City. You leave all your Pokémon behind but keep your items and you can choose a new starter (Mudkip, Torchic, or Treecko). Note: HMs & HM Items work. =Walkthrough= From Cephei Town head to route 1X to Tauri Town and you'll face off against a Shadow Eevee. Then head south to Orion City. (The Gym leader there uses the flying type) Once you defeat the gym you go to the Eternal Forest by talking to the Gym Leader Do-Youn at the bottom right below the gym. Hints: *Use Shadow Pokémon to catch other Shadow Pokémon because their moves are not very effective on each other. * If you want to catch the Shadow Pokémon (which you should), make sure you save before the trainer. *Shadow Pokémon become purified by being in your party and your walking. After they become purified, you can use them as normal Pokémon. Route 1X Pokémon Appearances *Tyrogue *Starly *Snubbull *Pidove *Zigzagoon *Patrat Tauri Town Talk to Professor Maple who gives you the Snag Machine which allows you to catch Shadow Pokémon. You now can throw Pokéballs at Trainer's Shadow Pokémon. Then you battle Team Aqua/Magma and you can catch your first Shadow Pokémon, a Shadow Eevee at level 12. It is very noticibly purple if you are unsure. Route 2X Pokémon Appearances *Charmander *Chimchar *Bunnelby (Omicron Exclusive) *Tyrogue *Bidoof *Caterpie *Pancham (Zeta Exculusive) *Wurmple 2nd Trainer (woman) 3rd Pokémon: Shadow Electrike, level 13. Orbic Cave Pokémon Appearances *Zubat *Sandshrew *Cubone *Baltoy *Phanpy *Roggenrola *Diglett *Carbink *Dunsparce Hiker on 3rd floor down 2nd Pokémon: Shadow Geodude, level 15. Magma Admin Courtney/Aqua Admin Courtney Strategy: There's nothing particularly exceptional about this fight in particular excluding the shadow vulpix on her team so you should typically just treat this as a higher level grunt battle. The only thing that could give you trouble on her team is her Charmeleon since at this stage Dragon Rage will completely destroy any shadow Pokemon you could obtain at this stage. Come prepared with a starter pokemon at high level or several non-Shadow Pokemon trained to around her level to survive the Dragon Rage's. Orion City Top right house Lady trading Noibat for anything. Note: this Pokémon does not have a follower sprite, so it will not appear following your character. Gym Flying-type gym, so you know what's effective. Before the gym you must go to the bottom-left of the town and watch the two teams' arguement. Do-youn Strategy: With an electric type this fight should be trivial since excluding Gligar all of his Pokemon have a weakness to it. Without one though, Do-youn can be really challanging to a team, especially if your starter happens to be Treeko. Gligar and Gyrados are the most exceptional members of his team with the former using Acrobatics with the buff from having no item and Gyrados becuse of Thrash and Dragon Rage. The Shadow Geodude from Orbic Cave should come in handy during this fight and especially so if you have it ready to be purified so it has access to Rock Throw as well. Gives you the Aerial badge and the TM Aerial Ace. Eternal Forest A maze-like forest that connects to a small rainforest area, similar to the one in Onega Town, and the boat to the southwest which takes you to Origin City (where the Relic Stone is). There also is a rock with moss to evolve Eevee into Leafeon. Pokémon Appearances (Versions are not confirmed) *Nidoran (m) *Squirtle *Pikachu *Hoothoot *Slakoth *Paras *Aipom *Pachirisu *Bulbasaur * Espurr (1.4 update) * Helioptile (1.4 update) Woman Trainer (Channeler Sadie) 2nd Pokémon: Shadow Growlithe, level 23 Origin City Location of the Relic Stone which purifies Shadow Pokémon. Vigilante Miror B. *Note: Miror B. will always possess a Pokémon on his team corresponding to a Shadow Pokémon that you may have missed while fighting trainers earlier in the region. In the event that all of the Shadow Pokémon up to this point have been acquired, Miror B. will have a Shadow Porygon instead *Note: Don't worry about missing Miror B's Shadow Porygon as in the 1.4 update Miror B will be infinitely rematchable in the battle frontier to make sure you have another chance at them. This also means that you shouldn't worry about knocking out Shadow Pokemon since he will collect all of them. Strategy: Miror B' Pokemon are fixed to your level so don't try and grind for this battle if you don't need too. A good flying type pokemon will make this battle really easy since both of his normal pokemon have a weakness to it and Shadow Porygon shouldn't be too much trouble to snag either. Without one, the Ludicolo's won't be doing much damage to you anyway so just make sure to stock up on status healing items since Nature Power is Tri-Attack in this field Antares Town After defeating Vigilante Miror B. talk to Gym Leader Do-Youn again. Trader (Guy in house by Pokémart with Skitty) Gives you Honedge (named Excalibur) if you trade a Pokémon with max IV Speed Scent Lady (next to Pokémon Center) Joy Scent Costs 1000 - This scent massage opens the hearts of Pokémon a little. Excite Scent 1500 - This scent massage opens the hearts of Pokémon. Vivid Scent 3000 - This scent massage opens the hearts of Pokémon a lot. (50%) Cave (unnamed) Scientist Moon (right outside of cave) 2nd Pokémon: Shadow Voltorb, level 33 Suzerain (battle as you enter) Strategy: Suzerain is pretty much just a rival battle right now so you shouldn't treat him much differently than you did Jake in Vesryn. Shadow Riolu is a little bit harder to snag than the Shadow Pokemon you've seen up untill now but it shouldn't be too troubling to catch. Suzerain's starters use a different strategy depending on which one you face with Blaziken being offensive, Sceptile not being too special and Swampert being more defensive than the other two so plan your attack in accordance with this. Pokémon Encounters *Meditite *Marowak *Golbat *Drilbur *Makuhita *Metang (VERY rare) *Trapinch *Golett Quake Desert Quake Desert is outside the Cave. This means that as you exit parts of the cave, you enter Quake Desert. There are Sandstorms and annoying earthquakes that trigger Pokémon or make you stop walking. If you try to go to any temple building, a sinkhole appears which drops you back into the Cave so you cannot go into the building yet. NOTE cannot fly out of Quake Desert. Perhaps this is a glitch? I have not updated yet I have Omicron Mac 1.3.10 Pokémon Encounters *Hippopotas *Diglett *Sandile *Sandslash *Rhyhorn *Drilbur *Trapinch Can get TM 69 Rock Polish Meet Second Gym Leader at the top right of the desert to accept your mission to follow Team Cipher and stop the Steelix. Go up the stairs to reach next city. Later on you can use the Wormhole tm to get TM39 Rock Tomb near the top left. Quake Catacombs (Northwest of first entrance to Quake Desert) This is a building slightly northwest of first entrance to Quake Desert (the one from the cave). Pokémon Encounters *Graveler *Golett *Stunfisk *Baltoy *Gible * Deino Cipher Grunt Master Strategy: This battle shouldn't be too difficult for you since, like the previous evil team miniboss, this isn't much more than a grunt with better Pokemon. His team share a lot of the same weaknesses such as fighting and dark but he can counter his team members weaknesss so don't think you can sweep him ith one of his weak points. Just make sure your Pokemon are around this level and have a diverse moveset and you should be okay. The only other thing is that Shadow Mawile can be alittle harder to catch than other Shadow Pokemon but it shouldn't be any harder than Suzerain's Shadow Riolu. Gain Steelixite after battle Andromeda City Obtain TM85 Dream Eater at the top-left house with Bibarel and answer "yes" to question. In the top-right part of city, near the gym. There will be a man who will give you three rare candies when talked to. Trade for Binacle in house above the mine with exploud (trade Pokémon with 0IV for speed). Andromeda Mines Pokémon Encounters: *Sableye *Graveler *Onix *Dwebble *Yamask *Bronzor *Boldore *Deino (Very Rare) *Gible (Very Rare) At the bottom of the mine, there will be a platform with a hole at the top at the back of the room. Using the Steelixite on it will summon a Steelix. It is level 35, and its shiny. Strategy: Since not many people will want to miss this pokemon regardless of whether they plan on adding it to a team i figured this would be nice to have. Steelix here has a fairly high catch rate and is immune to paralysis so it may be a bit of a bother to catch but probably the best way is bringing a pokemon with a sleep afflicting move and some dusk balls to maximise your chances. Luckily, the worst Steelix can really do to you in this fight is paralyze you with Dragonbreath so you shouldn't have to heal very often. The reason this is worth capturing compared to any other Steelix mainly comes from the fact that it's shiny, similar to the red Gyarados in Pokemon Gold and Silver so make sure you're stocked with various Pokeballs before engaging Steelix. Second Aroma Gym After you catch/defeat the Steelix the gym opens up. Inside you must navigate on the rocks where wild Pokémon appear instead of trainers. HINT stay left and go all the way up NOTE Repel does not work in the gym. This isn't a bug, confirmed by /u/thesuzerain. Pokémon Encounters *Sandslash *Diglett *Hippopotas *Rhyhorn * Drilbur MOSS Gain TM126 Spikes Strategy: Don't let her Pokémon stick around. Dugtrio packs a punch but is easy to take out with a single ice punch or grass move. Make sure it dies fast. Set up on gastrodon if you have a setup Pokémon. Main threats seem to be Mamoswine and Dugtrio, as well as Gliscor if you lack an ice type move. Excadrill is not really a problem compared to her other Pokémon. New Pokemon Info: Mega Dugtrio Mega Dugtrio hits like a tank and in this fight will most likly catch you off guard with it's ability Dry Skin making it immune to water types. Stick to Grass and Ice type moves and make sure it doesn't get much of a chance to attack. As of 1.3.28, Mega Dugtrio is currently unavailable to players. Route 3X Go to the bottom-right of Quake Desert into the temple. This will lead you to route 3X. Pokémon Encounters *Torterra *Carnivine *Cacturne *Tangrowth *Simisage *Shiftry *Serperior *Tangela *Sunflora Items *Max Revive Rival Battle at house (far right after bridge) (Entire Team is dependent on your starter and version) You gain the mega stone for your Aroma Starter. Note: Jake's starter lineup seems to follow the lines of his Johto starter will be the one your Aroma Starter is good against (I.e. Sceptile = Feraligatr), his Kanto Starter will be good against your starter (i.e. Sceptile = Charizard) and his Unova starter will be the same type as yours (i.e. Sceptile = Serperior). He will also have Jirachi if you're playing Omicron or Victini for Zeta. Strategy: Seriously, there's not much one can say to prepare you for all of this fight since it varies so much between starter and version. Just make sure you have something to counter all of the types he can throw at you (especially his Mega Starter) and you should be good to go. Magmax Cave At the far right of Route 3X. You battle Team Magma/Aqua and Team Cipher in this cave. Pokémon encounters Omicron: *Golem *Magcargo *Heatmor *Simisear *Emboar *Camerupt *Damanitan Zeta: *Simipour *Politoes *Poliwrath *Kingler *Graveler *Golem 2nd Trainer: Shadow Wailmer, level 44 7th Trainer: Shadow Dodrio, level 43 3rd Cipher Grunt: Shadow Absol, level 46 Choose either Cipher (receive Charizardite X in Herculius Town) or Magma/Aqua (receive Charizardite Y in Herculius Town) Fighting Magma Boss Maxie/ Aqua Boss Archie Fighting Cipher Boss Greevil Strategy: You're in for a really tough battle here if you're fighting Greevil and a marginally easier one if you're fighting Maxie/Archie. Charizard, Camerupt, Golurk and Golem all share a weakness to water if you're fighting Archie/Maxie so i'd definitely recommend having a water type for the battle but Greevil doesn't really have a weakness spread across his team so you're gonna need a really diverse one. Some of Greevil's main threats come from Altaria since even if you caught Deino back in Andromeda Mines it's not likely to have evolved yet and unless you picked Swampert you likely don't have access to an ice type move. Tauros's ability Anger Point when activated can make it very difficult to face seeing as it will probably be faster than most your team members and will strike you with +6 Attack boosted moves. Aerodactyl can also cause you some trouble if your Pokemon can't stand up to it's attacks and Mega Golurk is discussed below. Don't feel any shame in knocking out Shadow Golem here either since it has a fairly high catch rate and will destroy you with it's Shadow Rush if you aren't ready and remember that Miror B will catch any Shadow Pokemon you knock out. Play cautiously with this fight and make sure to have plenty of healing items cause you'll probably need them. New Pokemon Info: Mega Golurk This thing is a monster. Don't let this thing get many hits on you or it will likely be piercing you with it's drill on it's way to the heavens. This is mainly due to it's 224 base attack stat but when you get the chance to obtain it later on in Cassiopeia City you can make use of it's ability Sheer Force which negates the bonus effects of moves but givs you a 30% attack boost on it. After you win, your base is automatically updated. Once you exit, you are in Cairnae Town. Carinae Town Can obtain TM 84 Poison Jab. Metagame *Hidden Power *Electrode *Rhydon *481266036 *Arceus *Rock Recieve TM?? Razor Storm 2 Pokémon Guy (Tyrunt or Amaura) Guys trading Smeargle Bibarel in bottom-right house holding Exp. Share Battle with Suzerain as you try to leave the town Strategy: Don't mess around with this fight otherwise you will be sorry bout it. On the surface this fight doesn't really look quite as initmidating as Greevil's was but if you don't have a way of taking care of his Pokemon fast i doubt that you'll last long. Suzerain in this fight comes equipped with a Mega Starter and all of them have their own traits that make them extremely powerful unless you knock them out fast. You'll have the hardest time if you picked Mudkip at the beginning of the region as Mega Sceptile is hands down the strongest Mega in the game and you're only real hope there is to use a move like Ice Shard and OHKO it or outlast its PP. Mega Blaziken isn't much different from how he opperates in the official games but will wreck you if you let it set up with Swords dance. It's ability Speed boost also pretty much garuntess it will be faster than you if you let it get off a few of these so hit it with a super effective move fast or you'll regret it later. Mega Swampert functions much more like a tank with no weaknesses so outlasting it is the key here. The only other real tip to give here is make sure to use the rain. The city you fight Suzerain in is one that has constant rain and the only one of Suzerain's Pokemon to utilise it is Vaporeon with it's Scald attack so make sure to use it yourself, especially if Mega Blaziken is giving you trouble. Just prepare yourself for the worst with plenty of revives and potions since it may come down to a point where Blaziken is knocking out your party in one shot and you have to make it use Flare Blitz or if you need to endure Mega Sceptiles hits till it runs out of things to throw at you. New Pokemon Info: Mega Sceptile This can be a very powerful adversary due to it's ability of Contrary which makes it so that it's stats increase instead of decrease on moves like Superpower, Draco Meteor and Leaf Storm so either take it out as fast as possible or tank the hits by reviving your Pokémon and bring a ghost type to cover for superpower. You should need roughly around 10 revives to outlast Leaf Storm and Draco Meteor. Mega Sceptile is only available if you picked Treeko at the start of the region Mega Swampert This can be a nusiance considering it loses it's only weakness to grass in this form thanks to the ability Sap Sipper. Thankfully, Mega Swampert is probably the most managable of Suzerain's Mega Starters since it functions more like a tank than a damage dealer so just soak up the hits and heal when necessary and it should go down before long. Mega Swampert is only available if you picked Mudkip at the start of the region. Route 4X Pokémon Encounters *Karrablast * Shelmet *Forretress *Ferrothorn *Heracross * Pinsir * Venomoth Shadow Pidgeot, level 50 Cassiopeia City Obtain Quick ball and Timer ball Girl gives you ground or psychic gem. Obtain rare candy in the house with two Rangers and Murkrow. Obtain egg behind Gym (Igglybuff) There is also a guy with an Ampharos and a mega stone but wont give it to you until after you beat the Gym Gym Guards are level 120 so you go through Katana Cave (Guide below). After you enter the second room, the guard facing south has level 50 Pokémon so you must battle him where he stands in front of the guide facing east. For the 3rd room you rock climb in the back and ninja jump in front of the guard. For the 4th room you go behind the guards and talk to the one you plan to walk across. As a side note, it is possible to defeat the guards here at a decent level with Mega Sceptile, mainly because despite their levels, the Pokemon only have the last 4 moves they learn by leveling up normally. However, as the entire purpose of the guards being significantly over-leveled at this point in the game is to encourage the player to solve the gym's puzzles by avoiding them, it is strongly recommended that the player complete the gym without using brute force. Gym Leader (Obtain TM127 Toxic) Strategy: You're probably gonna be underleveled for this fight and trust me, that's not something you want to be here so you might want to grind up to round his level. His Pokemon being a Poison team has a suprising lack of the trademark of the type status moves such as Toxic so your normal strategies for Poison Gyms in the main series games aren't going to work here. His biggest threat by far is Mega Venesaur which will have no problem using Sleep Powder then Growth and then proceeding to take your team to town while preventing you from hitting it with it's main weakness of Fire with the ability Thick Fat. Other threats unclude his Dragalge that can damadge you a considerable ammount before going down itself and Drapion which has excellent type coverage and will deal some massive damadge to you if you don't get rid of it first. Overall, make sure you have something to take care of his team and fast cause his Pokemon will do som really heavy damadge not expected of the Poison type. Katana Cave Pokémon Encounters *Gothitelle *Mismagius *Kadabra *Cofagrigus *Banette *Dusknoir *Beheeyem Obtain TM128 Wormhole by the leylines in the back of the cave. There is a secret entrance for the gym (2nd entrance from the right) Golurkite is in the leyline with the sign that you cannot read. Herculis Town Modest and Timid Nature changer Obtain Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle with their mega stone (charizard mega stone X or Y depending on Magma or Cipher) Obtain Rare Candy Obtain Garchompite Trader of Goomy for fairy type Pokémon. Safari Zone *Garbordor *Skuntank *Nidoqueen *Nikoking *Slowbro (surfing) *Slowking (surfing) *Lapras (very rare surfing) *Lanturn (super rod) *Cloyster (super rod) *Tentacruel (surfing) *Sharpedo (super rod) *Swalot *Drapion *Muk *Crobat *Banette * Weezing Route 5X Pokémon Encounter *Gallade *Gardevoir *Absol *Rapidash *Vileplume *Zebstrika *Kingler (surf) *Crawdaunt (surf) *Slowbro (surf) *Slowking (surf) *Lumineon (super rod) *Lanturn (super rod) *Gyarados (super rod) * Skrelp (super rod) Therian Cave/ Plateau Battle Cipher Boss Greevil Strategy: This time around, Greevil hasn't changed much since his last battle so if you've added a new Pokemon to your team that you would have destroyed him with previously, be sure to use and abuse it cause the ight hasn't dropped in dificulty either. Typically speaking, you should have an easier time than you did the first battle since his Shadow Golem won't be there to destroy you if yu plan on catching it and Shadow Reuniclus isn't quite s much of a threat. Mega Golurk also seems to be harder to take down in this fight so prepare youreself for taking a hit or two. A useful Pokemon to get for this fight (if you have the patience to get it) is Lapras from the Safari Zone back in Herculis Town. Greevil's Pokemon have a decent weakness to ice so while you won't be able to explicitly sweep him with it, you should be able to use it effectively because of Lapras' defenses. Overall, while if you're unprepared you'll have just as much trouble as last time, you should have enough experiace from the last battle to handle Greevil btter this time. After this fight you'll recieve the Purify Chamber back in Herculis town which will help immensely with the Purification of Shadow Pokemon so be sure to use this. The machine works the same way as it does in XD Gale Of Darkness so guides on the topic are commonly found on XD guides. There is a Reveal Glass at the top of the plateau hidden behind a tree. Follow the path along the rim to reach it. Route 6X Pokémon Encounters *Delibird *Tropius *Gallade *Houndoom *Mightyena *Scyther *Zoroark *Pidgeot Mt. Epsilon Lower Pokémon Encounters *Gigalith *Probopass *Solrock *Cradily *Golem *Onix *Steelix *Lunatone Items *TM10 Hidden Power *Max Ether *TM53 Energy Ball *Max Revive *TM25 Thunder Psychic Trainer on 3rd floor: Shadow Sigilyph, level 59 Miror B Note: Mirror B again will have any Shadow Pokémon you may not have caught through the course of the game. In the event that all Shadow Pokémon have been snagged but you failed to capture Shadow Porygon in the first fight he will have that but if all Shadow Pokémon have been snagged including Shadow Porygon then Mirror B will instead use a Shadow Politoed. Known moves for Shadow Politoed are Shadow Half and Shadow Down. Strategy: There is litteraly nothing different about this fight from the last time you fought Miror B. He again has Pokemon the same level as your highest team member so grinding for levels isn't an option but you shouldn't ned to since his Ludicolo's go down to on decent flying type move. Shadow Politoed (if you're even fighting it) won't be doing much damage to you either. This should be a really easy fight which is a nice break from what we've had up to this point. Canis Town Obtain TM04 Calm Mind Trader giving Aron for Eevee Obtain another Masterball Obtain Focus Band Nuzlock TM lord Girl wants Rare Box Seed Flare for Litwick with 2 special moves *RB: Seed Flare in Caspian City (Use Tesseract at top ground part with nothing else on it *Ability: Flame Body *Level 5 *Moves: Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Shadow Sneak, Moon Blast Mount Epsilon (Upper) Pokemon encounters Starting now, Pokemon can be found in double battle encounters where you will have to KO one of them first before catching the other if you wish to do so. *Gigalith *Cradily *Purugly *Steelix *Garchomp *Golem *Marowak *Rhyperior *Sandslash As a side note, as of 1.4 Hoopa is available roaming around after you beat the Elite 4 back in versyn so there's a good chance you could find it here after updating. Hoopa is always the same level as the highest levelled member of your team and despite being a roaming legendary does not run from battle. Items *TM58 Sky Drop *TM91 Flash Cannon *TM90 Substitute Shadow Pokemon Shadow Medicham first Super Nerd trainer (Super Nerd Giraffe) At the exit to the area prepare for your 3rd encounter with... Mysterious Trainer Suzerain Strategy: Suzerain's fight is pretty similar to beforw with the additions of Shadow Flygon and Aegislash to the team. The former shouldn't be too difficult to handle but the later can be a problem if it sets up with Swords Dance before hand as Shadow Sneak will have STAB Boosted priority which will wreck you if unprepared. Strategies for Suze's Mega's can be found in the last boss battle Strategy section. His Eveelutions should be no problem compared to his other Pokemon with small mention going to Vaporeon since Scald can hinder you by burning you. Second Floor Pokemon Encounters *Medicham *Golem *Mienshao *Machamp *Purugly *Conkeldurr Items *Max Revive *TM52 Focus Blast Shadow Pokemon Shadow Gigalith first Hiker trainer Class Mt Epsilon (Outer) Pokemon Encounters *Cacturne *Shelgon *Arcanine *Eevee *Skarmory * Bouffalant Items *TM05 Roar Second Floor Pokémon encounters *Mamoswine *Glalie *Avalugg Items Shadow Pokemon Shadow Scisor Bug Catcher Super-Genuis Polaris Town Time Flute in house to the East with a Smeargle in it Phoenix Iota Space Station to the East of town. Safari Zone Pokemon Encounters *Mamoswine *Cyrogonal *Beartic *Delibird *Froslass *Glaceon *Abomasnow *Walrein Surfing *Dewong *Crawdaunt *Cloyster Abomasite is found inside of the Rock Climb path Polaris Town Gym Gym Puzzle This Gym's puzzle functions the same as most ice puzzles in the main series games and shouldn't be too difficult to figure out. If the you fall here though you can expect 4 trainer battles before getting out to heal each with roughly around 3 Pokemon so come prepared before attampting the puzzle. Gym Leader Leader Tim Strategy: For all this fight is built up to be it's pretty easy if you have a Fire type or Fighting type Pokemon for this gym. Tim likes to use chip damage quite often with moves such as Stealth Rock, Ice Shard having priority and Abomasnow's ability Snow Warning to make you slowly lose your health so making this a quick battle is very much recommended. An ability like Magic Guard or Magic Bounce can also come in handy should you be able to get your hands on it. Shadow Cyrogonal is a bit of a special case considering it has a move that as anyone who's played XD will know was exclusive to Shadow Articuno. Shadow Chill is a very powerful attack with a chance to freeze so take care of Cyrogonal quick. Not much of this fight is especially challenging though and should be probably your easiest gym fight in Aroma provided you have a type advantage. Mt Epsilon (Forbidden Heights) Inner First Floor Pokemon Encounters *Steelix *Hitmonlee *Machamp *Hitmonchan *Malamar *Bisharp Second Floor Pokemon are the same as the first floor. Third Floor Pokemon Encounters *Abomasnow *Malamar *Glalie *Froslass *Hitmonlee Items *3 Heavy Balls Outer Area Hail is always present in this area Pokemon Encounters *Jynx *Frosslass *Glalie *Abomasnow *Chimecho Second Floor Pokemon are the same as the first floor. Third Floor Pokemon Encounters Same as 2nd and first floors Shadow Pokemon *Shadow Magnezone - First trainer in area Boss Legendary Trainer Brendan Strategy: Brendan's team can be dangerous if you don't have the types to handle his teams and can be a massive problem if you're underlevelled while facing Groudon. Groudon having Drought and Fire Blast will wreck a team that has no resistances unless it misses so be wary of that. Kyogre applies the same principle with Drizzle. Mega Gardevoir can also deal out some heavy damage unless you have something to get rid of it fast. The star of the show however is definitely Shadow rayquaza with massively damaging attacks and beng incredibly difficult to catch. Shadow Rayquaza will probably give you some massive headaches unless you get lucky. The biggest problem here is hyper mode since it will most likely screw you over a lot in this fight due to you not catching Rayquaza in time. Honestly, this is probably a Pokemon you might want to consider just using the Master Ball on but if you really don't want to, you'll definitely need some form of hindering status condition like Paryalasis, Sleep or Frozen. Burn and Poison aren't reccomnded since all you'll really be doing is speeding up the process of Rayquaza fainting. Bring plenty of Potions and Pokeballs for this fight because you're likely gonna need them. After Archie Teleports you down to Polaris Town after the fight you can use the proviously unaccesable part of the mountain to slide down to Route 7X Route 7X Pokemon Encounters: Land * Heliolisk * Klefki * Leavanny * Meowstic Male * Meowstic Female * Sceptile * Shiftry Surf * Corsola * Crawdaunt * Floatzel * Golduck Super Rod * Corsola * Lanturn * Quilfish Items: * PP Up Shadow Pokemon Shadow Donphan in last trainer battle on the route (Ranger Class) Centauri Town This town won't appear on your map but it's just a short ways off of Kingdom City. A Crush Girl on the eastern side will give you a Rare Candy. The house furthest east has a Flareon holding a Max Revive which you can take. Dream Duchess in South Western house. Cradily holding Lucky Egg in Southern house which you can take. Man who will give Water, Fire or Thunder Stone when talked too depending on your answer. Over in Kingdom Customs, the Karate Man will give you a Quick Claw. Person in the eastern most scanner will give you a Max Revive (Not entirely sure if this part is important but feel free to remove this point if you know this is irrelevant) Ranger just beyond the scanners is actualy a Meowth in disguise and will dissapear when you talk to him. Route 8X Pokemon Encounters *Serperior *Amoonguss * Sunflora *Sawsbuck * Miltank * Venusaur * Meowstic Shadow Pokemon Shadow Breloom with first Crush Girl Trainer Kingdom City Lower Class Man who will give you a Water, Fire or Thunder Stone just a little bit west of the entrance. The Eastmost house of the two just a little South of the entrance has wild Pokemon Encounters. These are: *Blastoise * Feraligatr * Swampert * Empoleon * Samurott * Quagsire * Whiscash *Seismitoad * Lanturn * Lumineon Man who will trade Arceus for one of his Pokemon in house to the east (Since no one has yet found Arceus yet I can't say what they are.) Man behind the entrance will give you an Egg. This Egg will hatch into Sewaddle. House North West of Entrance with 2 Meowth's will give you some Ultra Balls. Talking to the Karate Man who moves much faster than other NPC's will get you TM62 Acrobatics. Talking to the Female Camper who moves much slower than other NPC's will get you an Iron Ball. House slightly hidden in the North Western Trees will have a man who will trade Solosis for any Pokemon recieved at level 1. This Solosis is holding Reuniclite NPC just under the Pokemon Centre will give you a Rare Candy. TM42 Facade just a little to the East of below the Pokemon Centre A little South of the person who gives you the Iron Ball will be a male Camper who will give you a Weakness Policy. Person in house just to the left of the male Camper will trade her Lickitung for anything. Scientist just to the right of the Aroma Government Building will give you a fresh water. Big Nuggets buried in the wall just above the House next to the Scientist. Old Man just to the right of that same house will give you TM22 Solarbeam. You can rob the karate man just above that house for 2500 Pokedollars. Hiker in house with a Mawile and Exploud will give you some Ultra Balls. Upper Class Person in house overrun with Lickitung will trade you a Stoutland for anything. Lass will give you a quick ball in the house with an Arcanine inside. Gentleman in house with a Dodrio next to a Bug Catcher will give you a Big Nugget. That Bug Catcher will also trade you an Ariados for anything. Hiker that "Burns" you with his joke in house with an Espeon will give you a Burn Heal. Person in the corner of the same house will also give you TM32 Double Team. Person that talks about the King having corrupted Shadow Starters will give you some Luxury Balls. Person in last house on the path with the previous woman will give you a Music Ticket. She will then ask you to meet her using it. This will grant you access to facing Meloetta. Kingdom Cabinet This area is filled to the brim with Cipher grunts so be prepared for some tough battles. As a warning you'll be facing the next 3 bosses in a row and they will contain massive spoilers for the most part so if you don't intend on spoiling yourself completely only read up to the boss you are currently fighting 'Cipher Boss Greevil' Strategy: Greevil has changed up his team a lot since your last encounter with him and it's likely you'll have a very difficult time here due to the spike his Pokemon have in levels. Diggersby, Mega Golurk, Excadrill and of course Shadow keldeo are his biggest threats which you'll need to deal with in different ways. Diggersby can hit you with a fair range of attacks but is more of a set up for his later Pokemon. Super Fang will always half your HP with every time it connects so you don't have to get rid of it right away since it may choose to spam this. It's power with it's other moves will be enough to finish you off though so don't let it stay for too long but don't pass up the chance to heal either. Excadrill is a real threat here, especially if you allow it to set up with Swords Dance and Sandstorm to boost it's attack and speed. A flying type should be fairly effective on it, especially Staraptor since it has access to Close Combat. Mega Golurk is pretty similar to before with it being a heavy hitter and having ways to dal with you fast. If you let it use heavy arm most of your Pokemon should outspeed it after then so take advantage if it does. Finally we have Shadow Keldeo who functions very similarly to Shado Rayquaza. Again, hyper mode will be really difficult to deal with so don't b ashamed to use your Master Ball on it. A lot of the same strategies used on Shadow Rayquaza will also work here but you may need to soft reset a fair few times if you don't want to use your Master Balls. Overall, this fight is a pretty tough opener to the series to follow. 'The Corrupted King Of A Region' Shadow King Suzerain Strategy: Yes, you are indeed seeing the 3 Shadow Pokemon above and given we've just went through a tough fight allready, you'll likely want to heal. Smeargle despite looking threatening is little more than a support Pokemon which can't even use its ability Moody very well so use it to heal before you really get stuck in. unfortunately his other Pokemon aren't even going to come close to easy. The 3 Shadow Pokemon all are able to hit for a lot of damage with special mention going to Delphox and her Shadow Fire. Greninja has some really good speed and Chesnaught will probably be the easiest to outlast. Don't feel any shame in requiring to knock these out as losing means you will have to face Greevil again if you reset. Mega Cacturne may look fairly undaunting but the mixture of Swords Dance and Speed Boost is not a pretty sight, especially coupled with Sucker Punch. Mega Swampert may be a good asset with an ice move, especially if you're lucky enough to freeze him. Aegislash will use the same strategy it used last time as well so be wary. This fight's main difficulty comes from catching the Shadow Pokemon so don't feel like you have to since Miror B will collect them later. You will be healed and get the chance to save after the battle so don't worry about healing on Suzerian's last pokemon either. get yourself ready for the next boss... 'A Bolt Of Lightning From The Past' Demon Spirit Odin/Zues Odin Strategy: For as much as this fight is a big twist it doesn't quite live up to it's potential. Most of his Pokemon have fairly weak moves for some odd reason like Metagross and Pursuit and Mega Bisharp won't do much else but spam Sucker Punch. Aegislash, Rotom-Wash and Ninjask however all have quite the strategy going for them since Ninjask can Baton Pass Speed Boost on to them making Rotom-Wash especialy a powerhouse. Shadow Shaymin is suprisingly easy to catch for a legendary seen through all of your battles with Odin or Zeus before hand and doen't know anything besides Shadow Rush so if you have an Aegislash of your own, using King's Shield will make the fight fairly trivial. All in all though, while a few of his Pokemon are tough it isn't quite as bad as th fights before it. Make your way back to King Suzerain after the fight. He will award you with the Crest of Aroma which allows you into areas only accesable by high ranked officials. This will give you access to the Phoenix Iota back in Polaris Town Things To Do After The Final Battle For a start, the Post Game is gonna need you to grind until around level 100 and the Phoenix Iota (This games Battle Frontier) will have you training until level 120. You can however use your versyn team now because of the PC boxes fusing together so if your Versyn team is around that level and you prefer it to your Aroma Team you may want to consider using it. As a side note, King Suzerain mentions something named the "Gold Cuff Society" if you talk to him again back in Kingdom Cabinet. This leads to a sidequest that TheSuzerain himself has said he does not want spoiled at any moment so until the word is given that spoilers are allowed for the quest ANY AND ALL MENTION OF HOW TO ACTIVATE THE QUEST OR WHAT HAPPENS INSIDE IT WILL BE DELETED IMMEDIATELY. These are TheSuzerain's own wishes and should be respected so if you find any anywhere in this walkthrough, delete them immediately There's a tree that has been gotten rid of that was blocking a dive spot on Route 7X now that you have the Aroma Crest. This will lead you to an area known as Yggdrasil Cave. Returning to the Peak of Mt Epsilon will haave you face off against an optional boss who has one of the remaining outstanding Shadow Pokemon for you to snag. 'Legendary Trainer May' Strategy: This fight suprisingly only has 5 Pokemon to it so with a little bit of patience you could probably tackle this one around the same level you finished the game at. May's team isn't much different from Brendan's but does have a few additions like the really bulky Mega Aggron and of course Shadow Kyogre/Groudon. Shadow Kyogre is another contender for Master Ball usage since it is incredibly powerful and has a move that can take advantage of the weather from drizzle despite being a Shadow move. The same applies for Shadow Groudon as well. This is the most challanging aspect of the fight though as many of May's Pokemon don't really have much to them since they are essentially higher levelled versions of Brendan's team with a few new moves which is rather dissapointing. As a side note, Gardevoir definitely has a choice item (e.g. Choice Scarf) but i couldn't tell which it was so if anyone has a way of ascertaining that please add it and delete this note. After catching all Shadow Pokemon you can obtain a Tower Photograph at the top of the lighthouse in Ladoga town where Miror B would be had you missed any Shadow Pokemon before. Using the Music Ticket you got in Kingdom city back in Vesryn in the Ladoga Shipyard will enable you to go to the Madrigal Garden. Returning to Origin City with the Aroma quest will le you access the 3 towers you previously could not access. Each of these towers contains one of the Sinnoh Lake Trio of Uxie Mesperit and Azelf. 'Legendary Enconter- Uxie' Level 70 Moves- Natural Gift, Extrasensory, Amnesia, Last Resort Strategy: This legendary couldn't be much more standard. Uxie won't be doing much damage to you in this fight considering natural cure is worthless to it and it prefers to buff itself with amnesia a lot so you can technically wait until it's buffed before attacking it if you're overlevelling it a lot. Status conditions and Ultra Balls will be your allies here. 'Legendary Encounter- Azelf' Level 70 Moves- Extrasensory, Last Resort, Natural Gift, Nasty Plot Strategy: In contrast to Uxie, Azelf focuses more on offensive strtegies with Nasty Plot buffing it's Extrasensory attack. The same strategy's will work for the most part however so don't treat this fight too diferently from Uxie. 'Legendary Encounter Mesprit' Level 70 Moves- Natural Gift, Charm, Copycat, Extrasensory Being the more balanced of the trio, Mesprit prefers to lower your stats instead of raise it's own with charm. Copycat won't be much of a problem since you'll likely be tossing balls by that stage and Natural Gift is again worthless to it so there isn't much risk in this fight. Mesprit is a fairly high damager and ill do a fair bit of hurting if you're hit with extrasensory. Overall though, all 3 of these legendaries aren't much trouble to last through but you my be a while trying to catch them so stock up a lot on balls before attempting it. While i can't tell you how to get it directly I can say that Giritina is now available and you can get hm by figuring out the answer to this poem. "In the past space, behind the eternal door lies a man with a ticket to shadowy lands" (Credit to Hanchan on the Pokemon Zeta and Omicron subreddit for coming up with this poem.) Using the item gotten from this poem will enable you to travel to the same place Giritina was in while it's mystery gift was active, Shadow Island Yggdrasil Cave Pokemon Encounters *Noivern * Druddigon *Zweilous *Shelgon *Sliggoo * Dragonair * Vibrava 'Legendary Encounter- Zygarde' Level 100 Moves: Dragon Dance, Coil, Outrage, Extremespeed Strategy: It's nice to see a legendary that can't KO itself with damage every turn now and this is a good one to hit up first. You'll want Dusk Balls and sleep to catch this legendary since Paralysis won't affect it. It's strategy mainly revolves around buffing up and then letting loose with Outrage. The problem is that if it buffs too much Zygarde can easily KO itself in confusion so watch out for when it does that. A Fairy type Pokemon can remedy this fairly easily since it is immune to the attack. Prepare yourself for a standard legendary and watch out for it's attack power. Madrigal Garden No wild Pokemon appear here and you'll find a bunch of possessed people around the garden who won't actually battle you. Proceed further until you find the source of the problem. 'Legendary Encounter- Meloetta: Dark Sonata Forme' Level 100 Moves: Sing, Close Combat, Dark Sonata, Hyper Voice Strategy: This isn't too different from your standard Legendary battle for as cool as it sounds. Meloetta is powerless to a Ghost type in this fight since none of her moves will affect it and her Dark Sonata attack isn't going to do much considering the move appears to either be bugged in 1.4.5 or can't effect you in this battle. Otherwise, Dark Sonata would be able to possess one of your Pokemon by using one quarter of Melotta's HP and knocking out yours essentially since you have to defeat it to get to Meloetta again essentially making it like a buffed verion of substitute. Luckily she can only use this move once per battle or you may wish to consider bringin a sacrificial pawn for this fight. Without a Ghost type though, Meloetta hits hard in this form since her moves make her essentially a glass cannon. Her usual strategy revolves around putting you to sleep with Sing and then going to town on you with moves like Close Combat and Hyper Voice. This fight shouldn't give you too much pain though as long as you have the patience to keep throwing your balls and hopefully a status condition to use. Shadow Island Once you manage to get here from the boat in Ladoga town using the Blackticket you'll be brought to the Distortion World. After a short maze that you navigate by using the floating spaces in the world you'll be greeted by Giritina - Origin Forme. 'legendary Encounter - Origin Forme Giritina' Level 50 Moves: Shadow Force, Hex, Aura Sphere, Shadow Claw Strategy: Well this is a bit of an...odd...level for Giritina given that most of the Legendaries now are around level 100. Despite this, giritina isn't exactly a pushover and will hit you with some really powerful attacks such as Shadow Force which will also prevent you from hitting it for a turn. On the flipside though, you could switch to a Normal type in this turn to nullify the attack. Keep in mind though that Aura Sphere will cover for it on the next turn if you do this. Also, despite you not being able to hit it, you can still throw balls on the turns it has dissapeared. Use status effects and a mix of Ultra and Dusk Balls to maximise your chances of catching this shadowy beast.